What We Carry
by malicura
Summary: Steve shook his head bitterly, remembering the hope that had swelled in the pit of his stomach when he had found the file marked Bergmann, Anne. What vain hope it had been. Bucky/OC. Romanogers if you squint.
1. Prologue

_Present Day_

 _Stark Tower_

Despite Steve's persistence, Bucky remained still. The door between them locked. Leaning on the wall behind Steve, Natasha let out a quiet sigh. She took a step towards the captain and let her hand rest gently on his shoulder.

"I know you want to help him, but I think he needs some time alone. To process."

Steve swallowed thickly.

"It wasn't his fault. He needs to know that."

"He will," She responded immediately, grasping the fist that was raised to knock on the door again with her other hand. Natasha scanned Steve's face for a moment before he finally drew his gaze from the door to her. "He will, in time. But right now, he's grieving. Confused. Angry. You feel a little of that too, don't you?"

Steve disconnected their stare and looked down. She was right, they both knew it.

"Let him figure it out. Where he stands. What he wants to do." Natasha murmured tenderly, tilting her head to get a better view of the captain's bowed head. "You could probably stand to do the same. Maybe in a couple of days, you'll both be in the right place to actually talk about it."

Steve ran a hand through his hair before sighing wearily. He looked at the assassin and relented.

"You're right."

"I'm always right." She replied with a smirk, crossing her arms and taking a few steps back. "C'mon, cap. Tomorrow's another day to get through to him."

Steve glanced at the door that separated him from his best friend. It seemed like the barrier between them was more than just a door and a lock. Bucky had been making such tremendous progress. His comfort level when it came to being around Steve and the other avengers was increasing by the day. He was learning how to better cope with his PTSD. He had been laughing and smiling. Bucky's shattered life was finally coming back together, albeit slowly, and piece by piece. Memories were returning. Some of them fragments, some of them full and a bittersweet reminder of all that had been taken from him.

The past few weeks, they had been trying to track down an old friend. Steve was forced to chuckle a little when Bucky had referred to her as such. Bucky and she had been so much more than _friends_ all that time ago.

Steve had done his own research without Bucky, of course. He had hoped to find out what happened to her before his friend did on the off chance that maybe the information would do more to hurt Bucky's progress than help it. A part of Steve yearned to find out something _good_ , however. She had been special to him, as well, and had received a good portion of the letters the captain sent out during his time overseas. He was hoping to find an address or a telephone number. If he couldn't contact her directly, maybe a family member or anyone else who could point them in the right direction.

Steve had hoped that the right direction wouldn't point them towards a gravesite. Outside of losing yet another old friend, it would be a lost opportunity. Despite the sadness that consumed Steve after his first reunion with Peggy, it had been a positive thing. Her words, _like always_ , grounded him and set him straight. Steve held out hope that Bucky could have the same experience.

Steve dragged his eyes away from the door and to Natasha who waited patiently for him. They set off towards the rec room, a solemn silence between them. Steve shook his head bitterly, remembering the hope that had swelled in the pit of his stomach when he had found the file marked _Bergmann, Anne._ What vain hope it had been.


	2. I

_Saturday, August 19, 1939_

 _Brooklyn_

With a clamor, Anne helped Steve limp through her front door. It wasn't hard to support the boy—as little as he weighed—though she still struggled. She paused for a moment to kick the door closed and let her bookbag drop from her shoulder before helping her friend to the couch. Steve eased onto the seat slowly, cringing in discomfort as he tried to sit back.

Hands on his shoulders, Anne scanned Steve's injuries with a careful eye. A couple of cuts, numerous bruises, a busted lip and one eye on the verge of swelling shut. And that was just his face. She stepped away, hands now on her hips. The moment she opened her mouth to scold him, Steve held up a hand.

"I know what you're gonna say." He sighed, dropping his arm with a wince. "Spare me the speech. You saw, I almost had him."

"Yeah," Anna chortled, making her way into the kitchen. "Just like last time?"

"Just like last time."

Her head poked around the corner, staring Steve down with an uncertain look and a quirked brow.

"You're joking right?" Cold compress in her hand, Anne made her way over to crouch in front of Steve. "You know I can handle them. You don't have to jump into action every time anyone gives me crap, y'know?"

Steve thanked her for the compress and placed it over his eye, shivering from the temperature change. He fixed his other cerulean eye on her before frowning.

"No one should talk to you like that."

Anne looked down, taking a moment to ponder his words. She looked back up, smirking.

"I'm used to it. It's bad enough when someone gets smart with me within earshot of my pa. Now I've got attack dog numbers 1 and 2 on my defense."

"They're lucky Buck wasn't around." Steve said sincerely, nodding at her. "He would've put them in their place."

"Okay, okay!" Anne chuckled, throwing up her hands in defeat. She gestured to her oil-stained shirt and slacks. "Let me get changed out of these rags before we head out."

Anne jogged into her room, closing the door behind her. Steve took a moment to sit back even further on the couch, taking his time so as not to irritate his wounds any more than they already were. This wasn't the first time he'd taken up refuge on the Bergmann household's old three seater in the nine years he'd known Anne. It was one of Steve's home away from homes, especially after his mother had passed on. It was small, incredibly so. The front door opened into the largest room in the house, a combined kitchen and living space separated by a thin wall. Two bedrooms and a bathroom were the only other additions. Cracks creeped up and down the discolored walls. What once had been a pure white had been tainted by age and years of exposure to cigar smoke. Small slivers of light made their way through the closed drapes on the window, showcasing the ever-present haze of dust and smoke that permeated the air.

The furniture was mismatched. Some old, some new. Much of what the Bergmann's owned was whatever they could afford at the time. Steve enjoyed the disunity of the little home, though. The place was comfortable and warm despite its flaws.

The door to Anne's room swung open and the girl exited her room dressed in a fresh, white blouse and a mid-calf length, gray skirt. She smiled at him kindly, moving the cold compress away from Steve's face enough to see the damage. He hissed when her fingers gently rested on the puffy skin underneath his eye.

"It's pretty bad, champ." She murmured, putting the compress back where it was. "James is going to be disappointed in you."

"Fat chance," Steve quipped, watching as Anne went to the mirror to pin back her tawny curls. "You said so yourself. Attack dog numbers 1 and 2. He'd of been in there just as much as I was."

"A girl can dream, can't she?" She chuckled, finishing with her hair. She checked her wristwatch before grabbing her handbag off the hook on the wall. "C'mon, we're gonna be late if we don't head out now!"

Anne slipped her shoes on before helping Steve off the couch. She took the cold compress and returned it to the ice box. Steve was already out the door, holding it open for his friend. She curtsied, giggling.

"Why, thank you, kind sir."

"All in a day's work." He chuckled, following behind her as they began their journey over to the diner Bucky had suggested for a little get together. The sun was just beginning to set.

"I love this time of day." Anne remarked, eyes scanning their surroundings. "The city gets just a little quieter. It's nice."

"If you're looking for quieter, maybe you should leave the city." Steve chuckled, eyes trailing up the buildings whose window panes reflected the golden pink hues of the skyline. Anne bumped into him, making Steve falter in his steps. She grinned at the annoyed look he tried to force through his gentle features.

"Not only would I have to walk farther to get to work—which is _not_ happening, by the way—but I wouldn't get to spend all of my time with you and James. And what kind of a life would that be?" She spun around to walk backwards in front of him, waving her hand to keep him from speaking. "I wouldn't get pulled into your shenanigans, nor would I have to worry about any injuries you might acquire from said shenanigans. _Actually_ , this is starting to sound like a great plan and I might take you up on your word."

Steve let out a laugh as she fell back into step beside him.

"Maybe I am right, but I think you'd miss us and our shenanigans."

"You know what, I probably would." Anne said. She sighed longingly. "I'm such a sucker."

"You are." She smacked him in the shoulder and he grinned before adding, "But we'd miss you too. Especially Buck."

Anne laughed heartily, clutching her handbag strap.

"Oh, I'm sure. A telegram from him every day, I'd bet you anything."

Steve felt a tinge of guilt. Anne didn't seem to notice, but he had just unashamedly fished for a reaction out of her. After a couple of long conversations with Bucky about their female companion, he'd occasionally see if he could pull a reaction out of Anne that seemed like something _more_ when he brought up Bucky. Steve had failed at his stealth operation, so far, and was beginning to worry about what his next piece of advice would be. Give up? Not a chance. Bucky wouldn't go for it either, that's for sure.

When Bucky first came to him and confessed that maybe—just maybe—he felt something more than friendship for Anne, Steve didn't really know how to feel. They had been a trio for so long, nearly as long as he'd known Bucky, and the thought of anything changing that dynamic made him anxious. It didn't take long to get over that feeling, though. He cared for the two of them and he knew they cared for him. No matter what happened, they'd always be Steve, Buck, and Anne.

And of course Steve was also getting tired of hearing Bucky whine about how Anne never reacted any different when he brought another girl around. Getting them together would give him back some precious time to use on something more productive. Like watching paint dry.

That is precisely why Steve's eyes locked onto Anne as soon as they turned the corner and saw Bucky waiting for them at a booth through the glass window of the diner. With a girl. Anne's face remained unchanged. The pleasant expression she wore was, as usual, pleasant. She even lifted up her arm and waved in greeting.

Steve slowed down to a few paces behind Anne as she opened the front door of the establishment and ran his hand through his sandy-blonde hair once before letting out a long breath.

This was going to be a long night.

"So, tell me how you got that shiner, Stevie." Said Bucky after they placed their order and received their drinks.

"It looks like it hurts." Minnie—the pretty blonde—said, before taking a sip out of her chocolate malt. And she was pretty. A heart shaped face framed by perfect blonde curls. Doe eyes, and lips painted dark rouge. Maybe even a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her button nose.

"Oh it definitely does," Anne quipped, her chin on her fist. She winked at the couple across from her before grinning at Steve. "He'll never own up to it, though."

"It doesn't hurt." Steve replied, taking a moment to give Anne a fixed glare. Said girl immediately leaned forward, catching Bucky's gleaming eyes with her own before moving on to Minnie's.

"You see what I mean?"

Minnie giggled heartily, wrapping her arm around her date's. He gave her a quick, albeit charming smile before turning his attention back to Steve.

"Really, though. What happened?"

"Just some punks outside of Mr. Bergmann's shop again." Steve replied, taking a quick swig of his cola. Anne glanced at Bucky for a moment before immediately disconnecting their stare due to the serious look that had come over him.

"Were they bothering you again, Anne?" He asked, leaning towards her a little.

"Why else would Steve get into a fight at our place?" She paused a moment before furrowing her brow and sitting back in her seat. "Actually, don't answer that question. We don't have all day."

Bucky opened his mouth to respond, but relented as their waitress arrived with the grub.

"My god!" Minnie squealed in delight, lips spread out in a large grin. "If we eat like this every time we go out, I'm going to weigh a ton in no time."

"In your dreams, doll." Bucky chuckled, plowing into his burger.

"Don't let them fool you." Anne remarked, hitting the girl across from her with a pointed stare before gesturing to Bucky. "That one has no limit when it comes to _consuming_."

Minnie giggled, slapping her date on the shoulder playfully. Bucky gave Anne a look before letting out a sarcastic, " _Thanks_."

"You're welcome." She teased before starting on her own burger.

A quiet calm came over the four as they enjoyed their meals. Occasionally, Bucky would steal a fry off of Minnie's plate and with a giggle, she'd do the same to him. The kind of first-date horseplay that would have any old couple shake their heads with a wistful smile and murmur something like, " _Young love."_ It was all very cute. Steve didn't know if he could say the same. He never minded being dragged along as a third wheel on Bucky's many dates. Well, Steve _did_ mind to a degree, but he would always be there for Bucky and nothing would change that. He continued to enjoy the food, sharing an occasional comment with Anne. She mostly remained in her own little world, staring out at the many people passing them by on the other side of the glass.

The level of conversation began to rise again once their meals were nearly finished. Anne picked at her leftover fries occasionally. Minnie and Bucky had both managed to clear their plates. Steve was still working on his. Bucky's date glanced around the table with a kind smile for a moment before she made to stand.

"I'm just going to the ladies room for a bit," She announced, grabbing her handbag. "Excuse me."

Each member of the table bid her off in a different fashion, though all were polite. Anne's gaze fell on Bucky. He looked back at her with a small smile.

"She's really nice, James." Anne noted, taking a sip from her water. "Where'd you find her?"

Cue operation stealth on Steve's part.

Bucky leaned back in his seat, smile a little wider. He ran a hand through his unruly, russet-brown hair.

"Met her at Goldie's. Her brother's there a lot and she comes around to watch him in the ring occasionally."

"That's nice." Anne replied with a close-lipped smile. "What does she do?"

"She's a secretary."

"A fashionable woman."

"Yes."

Steve wanted to slap himself in the face. Why did he even bother? This was going nowhere real fast.

"Our class's art exhibition is tomorrow." Steve said. He ignored the fixed glare Bucky sent him for 'interrupting'. "You'll be there, right?"

"Yeah!" Anne sat a little straighter, grinning at her two friends. "I almost forgot!"

"Better prepare yourself, Annie." Bucky placed his hands flat on the table and leaned forward, grinning. "We've got a doozy for ya this time."

"Oh, really?" Anne wondered, looking from Bucky to Steve and back to Bucky. "Those classes doing a lot for you?"

"For me they are." Steve dropped in, letting out a laugh when Bucky kicked him under the table. "Buck might be beyond helping."

"You're gonna get it, you little punk!"

"Easy, boys!" Anne interrupted, laughing merrily before asking Steve if he could let her out of the booth. "I'll have to run it by pa. I'm supposed to be up front tomorrow 'til eight. The show starts at five, doesn't it?"

"Sure does." Said Bucky. "Goes until nine."

"Right. I'll try and see if I can get out of there around half past six. That'll give me enough time to change at home and get over there." Anne beamed at the two of them. "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

After finishing her business in the bathroom stall, Anne made her way to the sink to wash her hands.

"Anne!"

Startled, she looked to the other woman who had tapped her on the shoulder before smiling.

"Minnie, you're still here!"

The other girl laughed, pulling her powder case out of her makeup bag.

"Freshening up, of course. Bucky said we're going out dancing after this." She watched Anne dry her hands with a pleasant expression. "Did you forget yours?"

"What?"

"Your makeup bag." Minnie gestured to hers. "Aren't you and Steve coming along? I figured you'd want to do the same."

"Oh, no." Anne stated. She let out a small chuckle. "I'm not going to intrude on your date!"

"Is Steve going too?"

Anne looked at Minnie quizzically, delicate brows knitting together.

"I don't know."

"I figured you would." Minnie said, before a knowing smile came over her. "You and Steve are more _exclusive_ , right? He seems the shyer type—which is okay, by the way—you two are a cute coupling."

Anne choked on her words, her eyes bugging out of her head.

"No, no! Steve and I aren't together!"

"You aren't?" Minnie flushed. "I just thought…I was under the impression when the two of you showed up that this was a double date! Bucky speaks fondly of the two of you, forgive me for assuming."

"It's all right." Anne said, raising a hand in peace. She was still a little startled, however. "Steve and I are very close, yes, but we're friends. We've all known each other since we were twelve."

"Oh, I understand now." Minnie rubbed her neck bashfully. "How embarrassing. Thank god I didn't say anything out there!"

"Pax!" Annie beamed. "You didn't mean anything by it."

Minnie nodded gratefully before turning back to the mirror. Anne tried to shake the jitters from her system on the way out, hoping that her face wasn't red from her strange encounter with the other woman. Her heart dropped a little when she noticed only Bucky sitting at the booth, arm over the top of the seat, staring out the window.

"Where's Steve?"

Bucky's attention turned to her immediately, the expression on his face seemed a little tense.

"He had to go. Still a little work to get done before the showing tomorrow."

"Oh," Anne looked down before reaching for her bag, noting the five dollar bill Steve had left on the table. "Are you sure everything's okay? Did something happen?"

"No, no," He paused. He looked around, pondering. Unsure, he turned his head to see if Minnie was around. He sighed, looking back up at his friend. "It's just…"

Anne stepped a little closer, eyes roaming his face.

"Just what? Is there something wrong with Steve? Or you?"

"Nah," He sat back, waving whatever he'd planned to say off. "It's nothing. Just somethin' stupid."

He could tell by the look on her face that Anne didn't believe him. She grasped the strap of her handbag, nodding and smiling at Minnie as she made her way back.

"Hey, doll!" Bucky greeted, grinning at his date as she sat back down beside him.

"Sorry I took so long." She replied, acknowledging Anne with a shy smile.

"No problem, babe." Bucky responded, his arm slipping from the top of the booth seat to her shoulders. Anne still stood there. His brows drew together. "Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, I think so." Anne breathed in, looking around before taking note of the time at her wrist. "It's getting late. Minnie told me you two are going dancing and since Steve left, I probably shouldn't hang around."

She chuckled at her last statement. Being half of a third wheel wasn't so bad, especially with Steve, but being promoted to full third wheel status just wasn't on Anne's agenda for today.

"You don't have to go," Bucky replied, looking at Minnie who smiled back at him cheerily. "We're going over to Mac's. You can come with; we'd have a good time."

"Sure could!" Minnie agreed from underneath Bucky's arm.

"No, really, it's okay! You guys are on a date, you shouldn't have to drag around an extra body!" She rummaged through her purse for her wallet and slipped a crisp five dollar bill out. She held it out for Bucky. "I have to go help pa with some customer invoices tonight, anyways."

"Anne, I don't want your money." Bucky stated simply, raising his hand in refusal.

" _You're on a date._ " She pushed, placing her money next to Steve's. "You can pay for Minnie, but I'm not gonna let you pay for me."

"It was nice meeting you, Anne." Minnie interjected, holding out her hand. Anne shook it, a friendly smile on her face.

"You too." She looked up to Bucky. "And I'll see you tomorrow. I'm hoping to be impressed, so don't let me down!"

"Not on my life, Annie." He teased, waving her off. His gaze followed her out the door. The couple both waved again as she passed them on the other side of the glass.

"She's really sweet." Minnie murmured from his side, latching on to his arm. Bucky continued to stare out the window for a few moments before turning to her.

"She is. She's really something." He paused for a moment before a grin found its way onto his lips. "Ready to dance?"

* * *

Hello! I just wanted to thank those of you who have added this story to your favorites and to those of you who have subscribed! Every e-mail I get brings a smile to my face and brightens my day! If you've made it this far, I thank you as well for taking time out of your day to read my work!

We've also finally delved a bit into the story! I hope you like it so far. Much of this story is going to take place during the years leading up to Bucky's enlistment in the Army after Pearl Harbor. I don't see this being drawn out too long, maybe somewhere in the range of 15 chapters. I'm really excited to see where this all goes and I hope you'll stick around to see what happens! If you have any questions, comments or concerns, please review or shoot me a message! I always love to hear from you guys!

~Mal


	3. II

_Sunday, August 20, 1939_

 _Bergmann's Auto Repair Shop_

The bell over the front door chimed, startling Anne out of her studies at the front desk. Instinct told her to politely tell whoever it was that they were closed and could come back tomorrow, but instead she smiled at the man.

"Hiya, Frank!"

"How's it goin', Annie?" He drawled out, removing the brown tweed Ivy cap atop his head before approaching her. "What are you doin' stuck inside on a beautiful day like today?"

"Originally helping pa. Now I'm studying."

"It's Sunday; can't you two take a break?" He teased, resting his elbows on the desk-top and leaning towards her with a stunning grin.

"We own the place and you know pa, it's his pride and joy. If the week was nine days long, he'd still be here!" Anne sat a little straighter on her stool, resting her hands in her lap. "I could ask you the same, though. What brings you here?"

"Just got outta Sunday service. Figured I'd come by and say hi to your pop."

"He's in the back." She smiled politely, gesturing to the door behind her. "You can go in, if you'd like."

Frank stepped away from the counter, nodding in acknowledgment. For a moment, he paused. Anne tilted her head in question, but he merely let out an awkward laugh, running a shaky hand through his dark brown locks before moving to enter into the garage.

Anne's eyes followed him as he went before returning to her textbook. She checked her watch. It was only 11 o'clock. She had already finished the invoices her father had asked her to complete. Everything was organized and filed away, all set for the coming week. She had decided to stay instead of going home in case her father needed her for anything. She enjoyed doing homework at the shop, anyways. It was familiar, like home, but with it being Sunday, it was quiet and calm. Occasionally, she'd hear the sound of a metal tool clanking against the floor, followed by a string of curses. She'd chuckled, ask her father if everything was okay to which he'd reply, "Sure is, honey-bee!" then get back to work.

Anne sighed, closing her art history textbook roughly. She had lost the motivation to finish her work. She took to staring outside the window, watching the countless bodies pass by. She was used to this. Letting her mind wander in the comfort of a place that seemed very much like home. This place was safe. Nothing to worry about, nothing to do.

Before she was able to elapse into a deeper state of daydreaming, Frank came back around her desk, a grin brightening his strong features. He nodded at Anne, a newly found spring in his step as he approached her. He dropped his elbows onto the desktop and leaned towards her. She raised a slim brow in question, clasping her hands together under her chin.

Frank's grey eyes fell to the desktop, uncertain, but only for a moment.

"Anne Bergmann, how'd you feel about a date?"

Anne's hazel eyes widened as she sat up in her chair. That was the last thing she had expected to come from his mouth.

"A date?" Flustered, she looked around, unable to meet his gaze in the moment as she fingered the hemline of her white blouse. "As in—"

"As in you and me." He scanned Anne's face, taking in all of her delicate features. His posture deflated a little, taking her embarrassment for disinterest. His accent became more noticeable as he began to fumble his words. "I mean—I just figured. We've know each other for a while and I mean neither of us are going steady right now—I guess I never asked if you were, but I think I'd know and I think you're a really great gal, y'know? And you're beautiful, _really damn beautiful._ "

He scanned her face again for any sign of, well, anything really before letting out a quick sigh.

"I shouldn't 'a said that out loud."

Anne's face screwed up, her lips forming a thin line. Frank became quite nervous then, fearing the worst. But he needn't have.

She burst out laughing.

Despite the pit in his stomach over her rejection, Frank took the time to view the object of his affections as she tried to contain her giggles. It was a tremendous sight. He was overwhelmed by his desire. _Want._ Maybe in bed down the road, but right now all he wanted to do was hug her. Just to have her in his arms. He'd pined after this girl for the last three years—ever since he started working at the shop. To see her in this state made his whole day. Heck, maybe even the whole month.

"I'm sorry, that was incredibly rude." Anne dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief, careful not to muss up the light makeup she wore. A smile still on her face, she stepped down from the stool and made her way around the desk to his side. He looked down at her with a half-assed smile and scratched the back of his neck.

"It's alright. I'll get over it." He chuckled good heartedly, although he couldn't hide the disappointment on his face. "I didn't know a date with me was gonna be that much of a joke. If I had, I could-a prepared a few more."

At that moment, Anne realized her mistake.

"No!" Without thinking, she grabbed one of his hands in her own, a comforting gesture. Frank stared at her, perturbed. Anne looked at their hands for a moment before looking back up at him. "I'm sorry I laughed. I wasn't laughing at you, well I was—"

"I'm confused."

"Me too," She looked at him, sincerely. "I was laughing at your—at your embarrassment. That wasn't very nice at all, I'm sorry. "

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that if you wouldn't mind forgiving me for that little display, I'd love to go out on a date."

"Really?"

"Yes.". Frank let out a sigh of relief, removing his hand from her own. A toothy grin split on his face before he caught her in a strong embrace. Anne laughed lightly, overwhelmed by the act of affection. Frank figured this out within a moment or two and let go, taking a step back.

"So where d'you wanna go? We could go see a picture. I think a few talkies are in town, even. We could go out to eat or take a walk. Whatever you wanna do."

"Well, my friends are actually a part of an art exhibition tonight." Anne wrung her hands together. She had almost forgotten about her two friends. "Maybe we could go there?"

Frank's expression fell, but he made quick work to cover it up before Anne had a chance to notice.

"You mean Rogers and Barnes?"

"Yes," Anne chewed her lip. "I told them I would go. I mean if you really don't want to, we can schedule something for tomorrow night?"

"No, no," Frank held up his hands in relent, smiling. "We can go. But _we're_ going out for shakes after."

After giving him the address of the exhibition, Anne bid Frank a goodbye. She smiled to herself, humming a little tune as she made her way back to her desk.

…

At half past seven, Anne, now wearing one of her nicer dresses with her curls unleashed from their pins, met Frank outside the show hall. His eyes made a quick pass over her body, unaccustomed to seeing her wearing anything other than the plain blouse and skirt she usually wore to work. He lifted his hat off his head in gesture before offering her his arm. She smiled before saying a quick hello, looping her arm through his, and pulling him inside.

Through the hazy smoke that permeated in the air and the large crowd that filled the hall, it didn't take long for Anne to spy her friend's familiar ashy-blonde hair. A large grin spread across her face and she made to move towards him before being brought to a halt by her date.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'" He took his arm from her, smiling gently before gesturing to a refreshment table across the room. "You want somethin' to drink?"

"Oh, just water please."

"You sure? They probably have some fancy wine or somethin'. You never know with these university types."

She chuckled, pushing him gently.

"Have what you like. I'd like a water. I'll be over by Steve."

They parted ways. Anne approached Steve quietly from behind as he spoke to an older couple admiring his work. She waited patiently for them to move on before tapping her friend on the shoulder.

"Anne!" He smiled brightly before the two shared a friendly embrace. "I'm glad you made it!"

"I am too!" She moved around him to take in his stand. A variety of pieces were displayed in front of her, most in ink. Cartoons, still-lifes, sketches, you name it. "Steve, these are beautiful."

"Well, yeah, they _are_ mine." He chuckled, looking over his work fondly.

"Is that an ego I hear, Mr. Rogers?"

"Is it any surprise? I sit next to Bucky in most of my classes."

Anne let out a loud burst of laughter.

"Oh, I'm gonna tell him you said that!"

Anne's eyes moved across the room, landing on the refreshment table where Frank stood, engaged in conversation with the employee behind the table. Steve took notice of her wandering eyes, figuring she was looking for the last compatriot in their trio.

"Buck's on the other side of the room if you're looking for him."

"Oh, thank you." Anne looked back to him, a small smile on her face. "I was actually looking for my date."

Steve nearly choked on his spit.

"Date?"

She hummed in affirmation, eyes wandering to more art stands close by. Steve stiffened, looking to the side awkwardly before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"Frank—Frank Ratto. You know him from the shop, right?"

Steve nodded in affirmation before making a more pronounced head nod to the approaching figure. A heavy hand landed on Anne's shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"For you." Frank smiled, handing Anne her glass of water before his gaze slipped back to Steve. He nodded at Steve, removing his hand from Anne's shoulder and extending it towards the smaller male. "Rogers."

"Rat-" Steve winced when the pressure on his hand increased tenfold. " _Rah-to."_

"Nice set up you got here, Rogers." Frank's eyes scanned the display before taking a swig of wine from his glass. It was clear that he wasn't very impressed. He'd never thought much of artists.

Sensing that this discussion was about to go no-where real fast, Anne grabbed Frank around the arm before smiling apologetically at Steve.

"I think we'll take a look around, maybe find our way over to James."

"Thanks for stopping by." Steve reassured her with a pat on the shoulder and a polite smile. He looked to Frank. "See you around, Ratto."

The couple pushed through the crowd, meandering around displays that caught Anne's eye. Frank stayed mostly silent and by her side. He'd crack a joke every now and then or nudge her hip with his if he felt she was overstaying her welcome at any of the displays. Anne could feel a tinge of guilt worming its way into her gut. She could tell that this really wasn't his kind of place, but appreciated the fact that he didn't seem aggravated with her at all. He simply followed her around, patiently, and sipped his wine slowly. All was relatively well. That was, of course, until they finally stumbled upon James.

His eyes had lit up initially after he noticed her, the group of old men he'd been conversing with just leaving his booth. Honestly, he'd started to doubt that she had been able to get out of work. He knew that the Bergmann's had been pretty busy lately, so while he may have been disappointed, he wouldn't be too upset. James had even decided that if she didn't show, he'd drag Steve and a bottle of Jack over to the shop later that night so they could celebrate a good showing.

That initial feeling of elation quickly ebbed away, however, when he saw _the rat_ with her. James slicked his hair back, trying to smile for her, though he could tell right away that it probably looked more like a grimace than anything else.

"James!" Anne bounded over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He reciprocated the gesture, albeit stiffly, and when Anne pulled away she fixed him with an uptick in her brow and a questioning gaze. James shook his head, brushing off her concern. He turned to Frank and extended his hand. The other boy shook his hand stiffly before stuffing his hands in his pockets and stepping back to observe his display.

James turned his attention back to his friend, trying to forget the fact that Frank Ratto existed, much less was standing two feet away. He watched as her eyes glided from piece to piece, enjoying when her eyes crinkled in joy before she let out a small giggle. He raised a brow at this.

"What? Got something to say, little miss art connoisseur?"

"Well, your technique is superb—I enjoy how you used your working knowledge of chiaroscuro to enhance how the light plays off the objects in your still-life, however—"

"Yeah, okay, that's enough of that." James chuckled, nudging her with his elbow. "I'll stop you there before I get my feelings hurt."

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that."

"Yeah?"

"I think Steve's ego is getting a little out of hand when it comes to his artistic talents. He says it's gotten so bad because he sits next to you."

"Ouch!" James' hand flew to his chest and he feigned a pained look before laughing at Anne when she accidentally let out a snort at his antics.

Frank cleared his throat, arms crossed over his torso as he let his eyes scan over the display once more before his eyes landed on James.

"So what does all of this do for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like are you actually plannin' make a living off a' this stuff?"

James looked to Anne, brows furrowed and eyes asking: _what's with this guy?_

Frank took a step towards him.

" _Hey,_ I'm over here, Barnes."

Sensing a conflict inbound at about one-hundred miles an hour, Anne hummed to get their attention, setting her hand on Frank's bicep. James ignored the gesture.

"What, you got a problem with what I do?"

"What you do is your business. Just figured you'd want a _man's_ job, Barnes." Frank chuckled and shook his head, lips turned upwards in a smirk. "Though I suppose being Rogers' pit-bull, everything works out since it's the only thing that kid'll ever be good at. You two can live happily ever after, after all."

James didn't take any time to think, all he did was move. In a split second, he'd removed the distance between them and shoved Frank, causing the taller boy to nearly fall over.

"You wanna take this outside, _Rat_?

Frank made to move on James, but before either of them could get another word out, Anne stepped between them, resting her hand on Frank's chest.

"Frank, why don't you go outside and cool off?"

" _You serious?_ "

"Yes, I am." Anne raked her eyes over his face, understanding by the look in his eyes that he figured she was taking James' side. "I'm not staying here; I'll be out in a minute."

The two that were left behind watched Frank as he disappeared into the crowd on his way back to the front entrance. Anne turned to James and he looked her straight on, jaw tense and eyes set. Her lips formed a thin line as she took him in. Then she socked him as hard as she could on the arm.

"James Buchanan Barnes, _what_ in God's name is your problem?"

Hand clasped over his new bruise, he stared at her for a moment in shock before regaining his senses.

"What's _my_ problem? You're the one hanging around that—that punk!"

"Really?" Hands on her hips, she gave him a stern stare. "I'll talk to him about Steve, I don't approve of what he said."

"How long are you gonna put up with all the things you don't approve of?"

"I said _I'll talk to him_."

"Yeah and do you think talking to him is gonna get him to pull his head out of his ass?"

" _What is your_ _problem_ _?"_

"He's—he's just not right for you."

"It's our first date! And who are you to tell me who is and isn't right for me?"

James faltered, watching as she let her arms go limp, her eyes pleading. She took a step nearer to him, his anger radiating off in the form of a heat that was absolutely palpable to her. She scanned his face. Everything about his features was tense. From the veins in his neck to the slight crease between his brows. Except for his eyes. She could tell he was conflicted. But about what? Anne racked her brain for reasons why he might be so upset. Maybe it had something to do with Minnie? Or maybe this show had stressed him out? She didn't know.

"Why are you _so_ upset? Talk to me."

James immediately leant away from her, crossing his arms over his chest and looking off to the side. He let out a quick breath of air before looking back to her. She seemed so small standing in front of him. He'd been so caught up in his emotions he hadn't even actually _looked_ at her. She was stunning. From her tawny curls to her soft, hazel eyes. Any of the stiffs in the room may have considered her dress quite plain, but everything about it—she—was perfect. He shook his head.

"It's just somethin' stupid."

He watched her intently, watched as her shoulders drooped and her lips melded into a frown. She took another moment to search his face for _anything_ , but it was like trying to read a blank page. She looked down, feeling a weird sensation in the pit of her stomach—anxiety, but it was heavy.

"That's what you said last night."

"Yeah."

At that moment, Anne felt something she'd never felt around James.

 _Unwelcome._

And at that moment, as he watched her hastily make her way through the crowd and back to her _date_ , James knew he'd made a mistake.

Outside, Anne found Frank leaning against the side of the building. His eyes met hers and he took a drag from his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and snubbing the embers with his shoe. Anne slowly made her way over to him and he pushed himself off the wall to meet her halfway.

They both started at the same time.

"I'm sorry—"

"I apologize—"

For a moment, they paused, sharing quizzical looks as if neither of them found any fault in the other. Frank grabbed Anne's hands in his before she had a chance to open her mouth again.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I acted in there. I just—I really like you, Miss Bergmann." He watched a smile grow on her lips as she looked down, embarrassed. "I really wanted this night to work out. I just, I don't know what happened."

"I told you we could reschedule for another night if you didn't want to come with me tonight." She removed her hands from his, fixing him with a stern look. "And I do _not_ appreciate what you said about Steve _or_ how you spoke to James. They're my best friends. If you have a problem with that, we shouldn't even bother with a second date."

Frank looked at her with wide eyes, shocked by her forwardness. It took him a moment to regain his words.

"I know, I'm sorry." He scratched at the base of his neck, looking off to the side. "I really wanna try at this though."

"If you're willing, so am I."

He smiled, relishing the sincerity with which she looked at him. His entire mode changed at that moment. With a playful smirk, he extended his arm for her.

"The night's still young and you promised me we could go for shakes. So, before we get to the second date, we should finish this one, yeah?"

Anne chuckled, accepting his offer and his arm. The situation with James still weighed heavily on her mind, but she reasoned that there was nothing she could do about it tonight. Tomorrow was another day and tomorrow she'd worry.

* * *

Hello again, lovely readers! I'm really sorry it took so long to give you this chapter! This semester really kicked me down pretty hard, but it is what it is.

What I'd really like to say is thank you so much to every single one of you who reviewed, favorited and followed! Even to those of you who just stick around to read, the fact that you're there makes me infinitely happy! I hope you all continue to support me! Please feel free to leave a review if you'd like! (P.S. It'd really make my day! c:)

Thanks again! I'll try not to take as long to get the next chapter out to you!

~Mal


	4. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

I'm posting this to let you all know that I am still planning on writing this story. I have too many ideas playing around in my head for this to abandon it. That being said, I don't want to rush into it and wind up leaving you hanging when I get writer's block or simply become more passionate about another fandom or whatever the case may be. It may take me a while, while I take the time to plan out where I want this to go, but I want to have something out before the end of the year. I may also be in the market for a beta-reader, which may take some time as well. I am unsure yet as to whether I will continue where I left off or create a new story from scratch, but I will have an answer closer to the update. I sincerely thank you for your reviews, your follows and favorites, and I thank those of you who simply stop by without a peep. I appreciate your support, in whatever form.

Mal


End file.
